Pokemon: Lost Legends, Found Masters
by The Lost Brother Grimm
Summary: Corruption, created by the evil team Rocket, is tainting the Kanto region, and its only hope, a trainer who is thought to be dead, brought back by an island populist that becomes his friends and family, with girls that love him dearly, how will Ash cope with the news, is his mom safe, is she alive. The only way he can help, is to become the champion of a region, a Pokemon master.
1. Gray Sun, Ashen Moon

**Chapter 1: Gray Sun and Ashen Moon**

**Alright Guys, Say Hello to the first Rewrite of Master to Legend. I heard all of you and realized that the story is broken and in consistent, so I have decided to rewrite it. This time around I will try to put a little more detail into everything and nothing will move as fast. But alas I have fallen a few feet from my goal and I feel horrible. So I ask you guys, ask as many questions as you can. However also know that stuff from the first attempt shall come back up in this story such as OC's but there will not be as many, just a select few and some of them will be important for Ash's growth.**

**But for now. Here's attempt three for chapter 1.**

**Oh before I forget, the OC's except for one are owned by the youtuber Aphmau, I am not Aphmau or any of her fellow youtubers, this goes for all times they are mentioned.**

**Narrator POV**

Here we are at the beginning of the world. The hatching of the egg of Arceus. Brilliant light filling a once empty void. At the center a deer like Pokémon with a golden cross on its back. Surrounding her are 18 multi-colored plates that gleam with the energy of the 18 types of Pokemon. The light dies and in its place is thousands and thousands of Galaxies. Worlds untouched by beings. Arceus feeling lonely began to create. She finds a world capable of sustaining life and enters it. She begins to send her plates far and wide on the planet, creating small orb like copies of them, and hiding them in plain sight.

The orbs take it over from there, creating the elements of the world, and from those elements, Arceus creates the first Pokémon and people, They hunt each other. But soon the two separate beings become allies, creating a world where both person and Pokémon could survive alike. As partners and friends.

But then the world began to change, and Arceus needed help with that, she makes the first legends. Dialga, the master of time, Palkia, the master of Space, and Giratina, the master of Anti-matter. From there he made Solgaleo and Lunala, the legends of the sun and the moon.

Then Came Necrozma, the being send to keep the light of the world active, holding it above all else, even his life. Then came the finally origin. Mew. Said to be the creator of all Pokémon moves, she is the mother of all Pokémon She is also the keeper of the tree of life.

But alas, these seven needed trainers, beings strong enough to control them and keep them calm when needed. And so the original seven were born. The original names of these seven beings were Irene, she was the lone survivor of a village that was attacked during the the first and final attack of the ultimate weapon. She is known as the keeper of Mega Evolution. She would eventually marry the keeper of shadows and ghost, Shad, he was feared through out all of the seven continents. Then there was Esmund and Enki, the keepers of knowledge and skill. Enki, was the keeper of knowledge, learning intensive strategy and weaknesses of Pokémon He was brilliant in his own right however, he was only smart in the books, Without Esmund, Enki would never have been known for his strategies.

Ah yes and then there was Esmund. Esmund was a brilliant fighter, however he was not good without a strategy. His Pokémon were powerful, but didn't know how to control their strength. They would wear out and faint before he could open them up for major attacks. When he met Enki, that all changed and the two would become an unbeatable pair. Then there was, Malice, the unforgiving psychic. She was known as the first psychic user and would lead a long life until the war. When she would be killed by the first user of Aura.

These four would control, Space, Time, The Sun and The Moon. Irene would control Space, Malice would control Time, Esmund and Enki would control The Sun and The moon Respectively. But that left two. Anti-Matter. It is a powerful force and the center of all matter, after all something always comes from nothing. However before it could be calmed, Giritina would be sent to the reverse world where, no trainer could travel. It would fight with Time and Space for years before a strong willed face named Alice would rise a century after his creation. She would look into a mirror and see the ghastly image of red eyes and a golden face guard. But instead of cowering before it, she would talk to it, show it love, never back down. She would become known as the Demon: Brave by the people of the village she lived. For they see Giritina as the Pokémon Satan.

That would leave The Light, and The Tree of Life. And we all know who controlled the Tree. Sir Aaron of Rota. The first Aura user. But the controller of light, Shad, he fell to the darkness that came with the light and so would Necrozma, the two being locked away, and only one person could set them free.

A child named for the remains of flames, one who could control all of the legends. Could use the skills of all the origins, only he could push the darkness away. But he would have to face his own darkness.

**Later In History, about Six Century**

Aaron and Shad stare each other down. The other Origins standing not to far away. Irene is trying to calm Shad, while Alice was trying to talk Aaron to calming down. "You are draining the world of its light. Think about this for just a second. Your light drains the world so much of its own. Irene is being hurt by this." Aaron says as Shad shoves him back. "Do you know how it feels to have the world hate but love you. My light is stuck like this, Necrozma needs a trainer like me, someone who can drain his light so it's not getting to powerful." That was when Irene stepped towards Shad. "But he does Shad, people have been after his aura for years, he has mastered the soul and so everyone wants to know the answer as to why. You have tamed the light and so in the science of psychology of people, you are feared by all. However what if you and Necrozma were to fuse your power to create something powerful, my aura gave birth to the mega stones, try making a type of stone." Irene says as Shad nods and walks towards Aaron. They extend their hands and shake, agreeing to help one another again.

**Many Moons later (Maybe two years.)**

Aaron and Shad stood in a work shop. They are holding many small crystals in their hands. But there are many of them. Barrels of different colored rhombus shaped stones with the symbols of attributes on them, Aaron held a pink rhombus stone, with a mew face on it. While Shad held a golden rhombus stone on it. On a bench in front of them were stones that had diamonds on the end of them. There were two purple stones one with the face of a rag doll on it and the other was had a picture of a moon with a sparkle in it. There were two orange stones. One with a wolf head and the other had the alchemic symbol of the sun on it. There were also stones with a totem on it. It was single stone but there were four shards. There was a purple stone next to them, it had a dragon face on it. There was a crazy amount of energy coming off of the stone. These were the first Z-crystals. Aaron looked to Shad and he two shared a knowing look. They knew that whoever their descendant was, and if they should ever collect the original stones, they would become a true legend. "We are going to need guardians for these, since they are the original stones they are going to be powerful guaranteed." Shad says as he hands the Mew stone to Mew herself. "Starting with you, This stone is for you, the guardian of the tree of life. Keep this power safe, only use it when you feel a trainer deserves it." Shad says to the origin Pokémon It smiles and nods. Then teleported away with Aaron. Shad frowned, he knew that each of them were going to fade away to time, they weren't immortal not even close. But they had been alive for nearly a hundred ears now. The legends keeping them alive, but it was time to fade away have a child, and create descendants.

**Many Centuries Later (Ash POV)**

Lillie and I looked into each others eyes. Pools of Peridot, that sparkled from the brightly shining moon, I could have starred into those eyes forever, but I knew I couldn't. "Well I guess you should get on the boat back home." She says as I look at her. She had small pools of water forming under he eyes. I couldn't leave her. But I had to go home, mom wanted to see me, and I had to take on the league again, I needed to show off how much I had grown here in Alola. It was time, I take the title my father holds. Champion of Kanto and the Pokémon master.

"You go home and win the whole damn thing you hear me. Don't hold back, win it for me." Lillie says as I smile and bring her into a warm, compassionate kiss. She melts into the kiss and I hear all our friends wolf whistled and clapped. "Finally you two, when you gonna tie that not." I hear Lana say but when I looked at their auras I see two that are pink. "I don't know whenever she feels ready." I say as I look towards the boat. I wasn't ready, to leave but I had to. Just like Lillie needed to stay here to help her mother heal and to help her brother run the foundation. I smile and she hugs me. "I will be back soon, I promise." I say as I step onto the boat and begin the ride home.

I turn and wave to them as the boat takes off, I begin to sniffle, because aura doesn't lie, and neither do I. I had a feeling I was going to be returning to Alola soon and not because I wanted to willingly. But to keep me safe from a darkness that had appeared last time I was in Kanto. Which was right after the league here. I knew something crazy was coming. This was the only reason I told Lillie to not come with me. I mean she was needed at the foundation, but she would have come even if the foundation needed her.

Ah this is so stressful I am just going to sleep. I enter my room that I had booked, just something small and not to flashy. As I enter and throw my bag on the bed. I sigh as I stretch out my body. As I lay on the bed, I begin to become droopy and tired. My eye lids become heavy and darkness soon follows.

In my dream I am in a circular room that is surrounded by a shadow. At the center of that darkness are the dream duo. They have grim expressions, "_You know that there is danger in Kanto, yet you travel there, why do you do this chosen one, the darkness has grown stronger there, Articuno has seen it, why do you travel so close to the danger zone._" I hear Cresselia say as I step towards them. "Kanto is my home, I need to see how the Darkness has affected the people, one in particular." When I get close enough the two look at me and turn to each other. Darkrai nods and then turns towards me. "_The one you are looking for, would she be about your age, with dark color hair, and have a gym that is nearly unbeatable._" He says as I stop. And then there was a flash of light and I was back on the boat. What the hell was that.

"Attention Passengers we will be stopping in Johto to refuel and rest in Altamore, Johto Region. This would be a good time to train for the trainers and practice for the performers." I grab my bag and walk off the ship. I had a friend I needed to see.

I get to the secret garden and walk right through the hole. I felt weird doing this in so many years. I entered the garden and see that it is even more lush than before. Palm trees had grown and there were even more Pokémon species than before. But at the center was a pedestal with three cat's eye marbles. A key stone and two mega stones. I walk towards them only to feel an invisible wall tackle me. I stand up and gather m aura around me. If that was going any faster it would have hurt more than it did. Maybe have even killed me. "Latias, it's me remember, I came here and helped save your brother, although it has been a while." There is another tackle which I dodge successfully. I keep backstabbing. "Alright fine, the hard way then." I say as I run towards the pedestal. It was being protected for a reason what was it. I rush forward and see that there is a mega ring on the pedestal. I slide the ring on and grab the key stone. The pair ignite into a glow once on my wrist. Rainbow energy spread across the ring as the glow died. The ring which was once rusted, looked new. My aura sparked and came to life. It surrounded me in a blue hue of color before going towards the mega stones. I was tackled again by an invisible wall that felt like feathers. I was starting to think that it was the corruption of Kanto and how it was possible that the shadow had traveled to Johto. That was until Bianca and Latias showed up next to me. "Sorry Ash the new arrivals are a little...Rowdy." Bianca says as two Latios and a Latias show themselves. "_Ash, father Arceus wants to speak with you, it seems that something is happening all over the world, something that seems to be connected to you._" A female voice says in my head as Latias floats over to me touches my shoulder. A latios does the same and then there is a glow and we are on spear pillar. When we arrive the legends are all standing around the marble floored cave that seems to to be bigger than I remember it being.

"_The Chosen One has arrived and I must say that we are surprised by your growth. No one has meet all of us. Maybe one or two of us but never all of us. So today I have the esteem pleasure to say that you are the first in nearly a millennium to be able to capture all of us and use our power as you see fit. However I am also here to tell you that there is a darkness in Kanto. Something that seems to be originating in the hearts of all those that you used to call friends._" Arceus says as images of my friends appeared in my head. "_We are not sure why they seem to be the center of this shadow but we suggest you confront them on it. We have seen the shadow slowly grow every time that they come together. I believe that they are planning something, but the shadow blocks them from our view._" Dialga says in my head. "So I am going to confront them on a shadow that they may not know about." They all nod, I see the legends in front of me. They all knew the same thing I knew. "I am not going to survive this confrontation, and if I do I am not going to be the same." The legends and mythics all nod to me. "_You will not survive, on your own, however with us on your side you have a higher chance of surviving this next encounter._" Cresselia says as she floats towards me. She levitates just in front of me her rainbow wings flowing behind her. "_Ash I am here to be the first to join you._" She says finally before a pokeball appears in my hand. The pokeball had a clear top and a white bottom. It was unlike any pokeball I had seen before. It was lighter than most but something was still strange about it.

"_This Chosen One is the Legend ball. It is a pokeball that is connected to legends and myths all over the world. And like many of the species of the world it evolves with time. It was created by Alice, the origin being that was able to tame Giritina._" Arceus says as I examine the ball. I tap Cresselia with the button and she is sucked in. The ball shakes once, twice, thrice. Capture. However the event wasn't over, as the ball floated away from my hands and floated in the air, there is a glow and the ball changes to something that reminds me of Cresselia. The top half becomes a brilliant pink that shifts to become the tail of Cresselia. Then a golden half moon rest at the center of the half and glows. The symbol of dreams. "Cresselia, the being of good dreams and the wish of the heart. Welcome to my family." I say as the ball glows white and is sent somewhere. "Where did she go." I say as I reach out to the empty air. "_She has gone to new island, like the rest of your Pokémon, after the confrontation you will be going there as well._" Mewtwo says as he floats in front of me. "Why though that place only holds bad memories and scars from the past." I say as I feel a power build in me. Maybe it was my anxiety. "_Relax chosen one, it will only be a rest point, after there you are heading to Alola, with some people who have agreed to help you._" I hear one of them say.

**So I am to lazy to go over all of the pokeballs and how they look but if you guys want to do some artwork for them, be my guest, and I am not trying to be rude, I just really love to see the artwork you guys do for my stories. **

Finally it came down to the final three. Zamazenta a legend I had never heard of in any region. It was a giant wolf that had a shield as a mane. It's Blue fur was brilliantly kept and seemed to radiate power. The other was Zacian. It was very thin and agile. It was another wolf like Pokémon that looked like a thinner version of Zamazenta. In its mouth was a golden sword. It had power in it's mouth holding the sword. I tap the two with a pokeball as the pokeballs change the one for Zamazenta gained a magenta shield on the from with blue streaks on it for its fur. The one for Zacian had a cyan sword on it with blue streaks for its fur. I held the pokeballs in my hand and felt the power from within. They were the newest legends on the council and they were definitely powerful, but it seemed that their signatures had not been found yet. Maybe it was up to me to train with them. "_Zamazenta and Zacian were added to council about a month ago. They were found by Celebi in the Galar region. However the Galar region is not ready for a trainer of your caliber. Besides Alola needs a champion._" Arceus says and bows her head to me. "_It is now my turn, all I ask is that you do not use my children for bad, and don't abuse their power._" She says as she taps the ball on the button. She is sucked in and the ball pings. There is a flash and I feel the ball shift and change. I feel the cross on her back become the main part of the top half of the capsule. I was now the master of the 76 beings the world, I look at the case as I lock in the last pieces of the 76, then I look at the four open spots. There sits the four mega stones of Mewtwo and the Eon duo. In the top of the case is the mega ruby of Diancie. Her sparkling achievement, the power needed to defend the heart diamond.

"So it's you isn't it, the child, of the one, who made my organization fall." I hear a voice behind me say. I turn and see a person standing in a trench coat and gangster hat. "It's Giovanni" I whisper to myself. "Yes I am grandfather." I say still and calm, mom had always told me that dad, fought his father without knowing it, and grandma had already told mom to confirm it, for me when I started my journey. "So you are my grandson, well then show me your strength." He throws a pokeball forward and a Nidoking appears. I enlarge a pokeball and throw it forward. "Shake the ground Lycanroc." I say as I throw my wolf out. He howls as he takes his stance. "Nidoking knock this wolf down." Giovanni says as his rhino Pokémon gets into a charging stance. "Hyper Beam." Giovanni says, as I take a new stance. "Lycanroc use your agility to your advantage, dodge to the left at the last second and then use Outrage." I say as my wolf charges forward. The beam is fired and at the last second when the light was the most blinding, I felt Lycanroc dodge to the left and got a glowing purple around him. I felt his power gather around him. I head his howl before I heard Nidoking snarl in pain and frustration. It obviously had never missed an attack before. However what I forgot was the hyper beam charging at me.

"Look out." Someone yells as a kid with green hair pushes me out of the way and takes the attack. When the smoke cleared I see a green barrier around the kid, it was his aura. "You really need to watch what you are doing, you may have just won by default." The kid said as others appear on the ground. "Now let's get you out of here." I hear him say as Giovanni smirks. "So you all showed up to save him, but before he goes, allow him to see his friends." Giovanni says as all my friends appear from the pillar entrance. I was about to say something when May threw a knife and hit me in the shoulder.

"So the weakling appears again. Welcome to your death." Max says as a single bullet enters my stomach. I freeze up and fall to the floor the pain to much to bare. "Ha..Ha..Ha..Ha..You really are a weakling." I hear Misty yell as the world fades from my vision.

**Travis POV**

The kid falls to the ground like a sac of bricks, he was bleeding from his arm and stomach. I had failed they still got him.

I ran and grabbed him and ran towards my allies. I had to help him, had to save him or even just give him a chance. I got to Aaron and passed the kid to him. Aaron took him and loaded him onto the back of a flying Pokémon "Get him to safety, take him to the islands." I run towards his wolf Pokémon It howls and charges towards me. I had a plan, but I needed to be closer to the case. I dodge to the left at the last second of the charge. And land next to the case. Grabbing both the case and Lycanroc and use my aura to teleport away. I see the others escape as the traitors and Giovanni run towards me.

When my vision is clear, I am standing in the center of a ruined team Rocket base, that has a lot of experimental machinery. There is the cloner and I see the belt with a single pokeball on it. I hear Lycanroc breathing heavily, then let out one of those whine like yawns and lays down next to me. I then begin to pet him behind his ear. "You did good, your trainer is safe here on New Island. Here with us, Team Sentinel." I say as I stand up and bring the case with me.

Now some of you are already trying to piece together who we are. Well I will tell you right now that we are not an evil team. Nor are we truly good. Now we don't kill, nor do we steal, we are kinda like vigilantes towards the way the justice system has dealt with the evil teams over the years. "Travis are you here." I hear my wife yell as she runs down the stairs towards the lab. "Yeah, I made it, anyone injured." I say as she tackles me in a hug. "No one but the kid, however his aura has started to heal the wounds, it burnt the bullet and then started to close both wounds." She says as she begins to check Lycanroc and looking over the case. "He showed signs of aura in the past, but never was it a healers aura, a sentinel's yes, but never a healers, when he wakes up I will find out if he offensive and supportive in his aura." I say as she turns on me. "That was crazy, no that was absolutely insane, what you did, Giovanni could have killed you, or even captured you, as Enki's descendant you have a mission. Now the others are up stairs wanting to talk to you." I nod and leave the lab, trying to help Katelyn in the moving of Lycanroc to Ash. I also passed the case to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. I then run up the stairs.

When I get into the halls I hear a muffled argument from one of the many rooms in the hall. "He's not ready yet, he still needs some training." I hear Zane say as he leaves his room. His brother Garroth and him are the strongest in the sense of Mega Evolution. They were also a great tag team battle team and have only lost when they wanted to. "But, you are right, he does need to capture the ones he is missing. He already has Charizard, Venasaur, Blastoise, Pidgeot, Beedrill, Gengar, Alakazam From Kanto. Receiving the last two from Sabrina as a present for being a close friend. Heracross, from the Johto region, who surprisingly has built up a strong bond with him. He then has Sceptile, and Glalie from Hoenn by wild capture, Garchomp from Sinnoh after training it for a few years, and that is about it, there is still more he needs." Garroth says as they walk through the hall to the meeting of the Descendants. The Descendants are the descendants of the origin seven, strong trainers who controlled the origin seven. These two are the descendants of Esmund.

"But Aaron he is going to need those girls, he loves them and they all love him, please let me bring them here." Kawaii~Chan says as she begins to Argue with Aaron. "Alright fine, but you are to bring Dante with you, and get any of Ash's missing Pokémon, Arceus left us a list of their possible locations. And if Zane and Garroth gives you a list of Pokémon, retrieve some of those as well, just don't be gone for too long." Aaron says as he gets up and walks out to me and we begin to walk to the meeting. He is the descendant of Shad, the first person to be able to tame a dark type Pokémon and mega evolve it.

"Aaron!" I hear a girl yell as he is tackled to the ground. I begin to laugh, I can't help but laugh around her. This is Aphmau, the last known descendant of Irene, no not the queen of Rota, but the only survivor of the city that was destroyed by the weapon that made Mega Evolution. The two of them smile and stand up. They kiss and then they head to the meeting. Lucinda levitates by head in a book again, like always. I turn to see Dante trying to catch up to her. These two were the descendants of Malice and Alice, the first psychic and the girl without fear. This just left Sir Aaron, who was Ash's ancestor, the first aura user.

**Ash POV**

I awoke in a room with mahogany walls. A Pokémon sleeping on my chest. However there was no static traveling across my body. This was a usual if I had Pikachu on my chest. But as I begin to wake up more, I start to remember everything from that day. Capturing the legendaries, getting stabbed and shot. The burning in my arm, a remembrance that this world was falling apart. When I open my eyes I see white and brown fur, that is coming from what appears to be a cat. "Ah, you're awake." I hear a voice say as I look towards the door. Only to look back at the fur ball on my chest to see in run away. I can make out from the fur, and the movement, that it is an Eevee. Which was weird as, I don't have an Eevee. "Well then, sorry about that, Eevee tends to come in here and sleep with patients that it deems worthy of a bond. Now let me introduce myself, I am Nani, but you can call me Kawaii Chan. I am here to help you get better and heal your Pokémon" She says as I try to stand up. Only to be pushed down by a paw. "Stay down chosen One, you have suffered a great deal." She says as I finally see she is wearing those fuzzy cloves that were Litten paws. "Welcome to the land of the living." I hear a sarcastic voice say as a girl with blue hair comes into my view. "I am Katelynn and I am the people doctor here on New Island. KC here is our Nurse Joy." The girl says as she helps me up. "You should be fine, but for the time being no battling, using Z-moves, and training." She says as she helps me through the halls. "Oh and sorry about KC she thinks you're the Chosen One, maybe you are, maybe you're not." Katelynn says as she helps me.

We were in the medical building, which looked like it was kept really clean and in order. At least that was my guess as there was a main desk area, with computers and folders, that seemed to be files of everyone here on the island. They were thrown about with the names of everyone in the tabs. I see my file but just keep walking with Katelynn, and KC.

We finally arrive at the doors and walk through them, and what I see is amazing. An island that was once in ruin, was now sparkling and new. New island's rocket base was still in tact but was slowly being salvaged for parts. Many houses were built from the salvages that came from the base. Pokemon were running around, and playing with each other. "Your Pokémon are here, all but that Pikachu, is seems that the corruption has taken over for him, or maybe it was the mind control poison Giovanni has used on your friends." KC says as she drags me towards an Eevee. "This little guy however, I think wants you to be it's trainer." As she says that four more Eevees walk out to us. They all sit down in front of me and get some sparkling puppy eyes. It was so Arceus damn adorable that KC was exploded with euphoria and began to scream. And exploded.

JK but she did faint and I captured all five of them. I called them back out and we walk around the island for a little bit more before coming to a house that reminded me of Kukui's place in Alola. "Ash this is your home. For now, until your training with us is down, by the end of the week you will be facing off against each of us and our strongest Pokémon"


	2. Breaking Ash of His Shell: Mega Evolve

**Chapter 2: Breaking Ash Free of his Shell. Will Ash be able to Mega Evolve?**

**Alright guys so this chapter is going to be short, but they should get longer over the next few chapters as they are the war against the new evil team and the take down of Giovani.**

"Logan, Dotty, Daniel, be careful you can't be breaking arms." Katelynn says as the three-stop running. "Sorry about them, they are still just pups." Katelynn explains who the kids are.

"Well I guess I should say a few things about the island. First off everyone here is related somehow, either marriage, adoption, or blood." She says as she shows a picture of everyone that has lived on the island or moved away. "You are related to Aaron by your mother's side. She was a descendent of Shad, and your father was a descendent of Aaron." She explains as I remember the tales of the two of them, from class.

"Alright so let me break down what this island has become, since it's ruin 10 years ago, after about three years, our leader here Aaron, took it over and made a home for himself and his wife to live in." She says as she points to a male in a red sweatshirt and a girl in a purple hoodie. "They wanted to settle down and raise a family." She says as she shows a picture of the pups. "And two years into living by themselves on the island she got the pups from her cousin who died from a team rocket attack." She says, "When they're parents died, the three of them came to live with their next closest relative, Aphmau and she has been raising them since." Katelynn says this with a smile on her face.

"Then came the mental trio, our schoolteacher Laurence, his sister Cadenza, and, after about two years Lucinda, our psychic trainer, and Dante a warrior from the Sinnoh region moved in." She says this after pointing to the four people on the picture she had handed to me. "Dante, became the head officer here on the island in charge of keeping the piece, Lucinda began to make out islands disappear from the world, using her mental psyche to make them vanish from memories of everyone that wasn't important." She says pointing to the blue haired knight in the picture and the orange haired girl. "Cadenza set up a shop here where she would make clothes from the wool of Mareep and Cottenee to make clothes and sell them to the other regions." Katelynn says as he phones vibrates. "Those five woke up, alright I'll be there soon to check them over but then we need to find their trainer." She says as she hangs up her phone and puts it in her pocket. "Alright so I have another person coming to give you the rest of the tour, something has happened at the center." She says as she begins to run towards the red brick building.

As I wait, I begin to wonder if my Pokémon made it, out of their training spots, or even if they made it from the lab. Was my mother alright, was she sad because I wasn't home. Worried because I disappeared. And what caused all my friends to betray me that way. It wasn't their personality, nor was it their forte. It was maybe an hour before a dude in a green shirt ran up to me. "Welcome to the island, Ash. Heard you needed a tour finished." He says to me. I smile and nod. "Where did Katelynn leave off. Oh, right Cadenza." He says as he begins to walk towards a new set of buildings. "The next set of arrivals was the three brothers, Zane, Garroth, and Vlad. We call them the Wreckers, as they are the wreckers of shit here on the island, we have been attacked on multiple occasions but these three are meant to defend us whenever." The kid explains. "Then came me and Katelynn, oh shoot, you don't know my name. I'm Travis, and me and Katelynn are here to provide some help around the island. Katelynn is an ambassador from sinnoh, and she moved her to set up trade and in times of war she is also our connection to Sinnoh should Unova attack. Me I was the ambassador for Kanto. However, they have been silent since the disappearance of the champion Red." He says as we walk by a building that had the insignia of eight regions. "It's funny, Kanto and the most region Galar have gone silent to their ambassadors." He says in a faraway tone. Like he was in deep thought. "Well anyways the next couple that came were KC and Dante. They are the ambassadors of Johto and Hoenn respectively, they are here if their enemy regions attack, however Johto hasn't had a war in millennia." He says as he points to a girl with pink hair and a hairband with cat ears on it. He also pointed to the man with blue hair and a red open chested vest. "Then there were the final four, Blaze is from Alola and is their ambassador, he is super relaxed and tends to do stupid things such as jump off cliffs and even fight Pokémon bare handed. But he is pretty smart and can come up with a strategy, even with the smallest of information." Travis says as he points to a tall kid with multicolored eyes and red hair. His skin is tan, and his muscle tone is great even though it could still use some work in the legs. "Then there is Kim, she is from Unova and is actually currently there working on getting trade set up here again." Travis says as he points to a girl who is reading a book. "The last two are Ein and Ivy. These two are an interesting pair, they are powerful together and weak apart as their regions require a lot of cross trade, Ein is from the Kalos region and Ivy is from Galar, however again they are in their respective regions getting things straightened out to help us out again. Something about trade again." He says and I just nod. "That's about it for the populace, oh and then there is the battling here, we only have official battles for rank and the gym the rest are battles till the last Pokémon faints." I nod as we make it back to the main buildings.

"Now there is also a tradition here on the island where you get to build your own house, with or without the help of Pokémon as this basically says that you are staying." I nod and we walk back from the main buildings to a huge building that was in the shape of a bank from the mainland. "This here is the town hall/Treasury." He says as two people walk by us. "This is where we get the building permits and our funds for when we leave to the other regions." I nod in understanding. "But is also functions to receive items or Pokémon of our new populace. As we get closer, I saw a shadow move in the tree line.

I ignore it at first but then, there is a rustle in the undertone bush, then two figures run out of the woods, they are both battling with swords and shields. Clashing viciously, knocking each other around and attacking violently whenever they see an opening. "Where are you." Garroth whispers to himself, as he appears behind me. He seems focused on the second swordsman, Black sword and shield, his eyes look like they are gone, like he is blind and the other had multi-colored eyes, one blue the other emerald. He has red hair and is swinging with wolf like charm, looking for a weakness in the defenses. They were even, two powerful knights clashing, just like the stories. But then out of the sky came another, he had silver hair with Azul tips, on his belt was six pokeballs, but all were unique. He had his hood up, which was cyan and had the symbol of what I thought was Deoxys. The symbol was a blue and red DNA strand, his pants, which were black, had the same symbol on the hem on the legs, none of it made since, deoxys was not a well-known being. But that wasn't the end to this kid.

He was maybe six feet tall, with an unova pokedex strapped to his belt, around his neck was a key necklace with a key stone in the top part, his sneakers had a blue streak in them, they appeared to be starters, but I wasn't sure. He was calm even as both swords were put to his throat. "That's time, welcome to the Wreckers, Steel." I hear Garroth say as he walks towards the kid, and the wind makes the kids hood drops. "He didn't hear you Garroth, got his headphones in again." The kid with Multi-colored eyes says as he knocks the kids head with the back of his hand. A pair of earbuds falls on the ground. Steel looks up and glares at the Multicolored eyed kid. Steel's eyes are Azul, with a hint of frost colored pupils. His skin that is visible is Alolan tan, with tribal marks all along one arm, the arm markings begin to glow and as a small sphere appears in the kids' hand. He then throws it at the Multi-colored eyed kid who dodges and tackles Steel to the ground. They began to roll around on the ground growling and yipping. However, Steel pins Blaze and lets out a howl. Logan, Dotty, and Daniel let off one as well and begin to laugh and giggle and begin to run around playing what I think is tag.

"Steel, Blaze, Logan, Dotty, Daniel, that's enough." I hear a girl say as a woman with a purple hoodie and tan shorts appears next to Travis. The five mentioned kids stop, they are perfectly still, Steel bleeding from the ear from where Blaze, bit it. Blaze, nose broken from Steel palm striking it. The pups were sitting like a dog would, they look fine, but Dotty has water under the eyes. "Yes Beta." Steel says in a calm, ninja like voice and kicks Blaze across the field. "Dick." I hear him yell as he rolls away. "Steel, what did your Beta say." The kid froze in place. A man with a red hoodie and black undershirt with black pants walks out of town hall and stands next to me. He radiates power, almost like he was a king. "To stop Alpha." Steel says as he goes to a bow. "Now play nice, or do you have to much energy." Steel was shaking in his boots, like physically shaking, maybe he was just crazy. "How about you fight the new kid." Steel nods and grabs my arm and drags me to a battlefield.

Steel then stops as we approach a field and growls. He was acting dog like, almost like he was raised by wolves. He walks towards the field and I see his hand twitch, He then let's out the loudest howl I have ever heard. His aura spreading across his arm like before, he rushed the field before punching the center. Aura flowed through the field as it left his arm. I hear the pups and the kid from before howl in response and then hear them all rushing towards the field. I see the other people from the populist appear in the stands, all of them. I knew this was something special for them based on that. Maybe this was some kind of initiation for Steel. The field shifts to that of the main four of Kanto's tournament league stadium. The rock, water, ice, and basic fields. I smile and step onto the green side. I then hear a growl and see Steel looking at me with ferocity. This was something new as he stepped closer to me. He began to walk onto the actual battlefield and take a step towards me as aura flowed around him. This was going to be a battle to see.

However, before the battle could begin, a thunderstorm came out of nowhere and we had to put the battle on hold, and we ran to our houses. However, once I was inside, I felt a presence that wasn't supposed to be here. "I always knew that you would be a good trainer, however, to hear what happened to you, I needed to see it for myself." I turn around and see Cyrus in my house, an etherious form of him but it was him none the less. "Now kid, you beat me at my greatest power, and you defended your ideals without pause, yet Giovanni took you out, why. Think about that and I may return to provide some more advice if you'll hear it." I nod as the etherious Cyrus disappears. However, the storm still raged outside.

It was so depressing and sad but over the sound of the thunder I heard the roar of a dragon. I panicked and ran outside. There was nothing as far as the eye can see, the shadow of the clouds was blocking out eyesight. "Where are you." I say as I grab a pokeball hoping that one of my alola Pokémon would work. "Ash head inside your house, your Pokémon are there." Then I saw it.

The dragon was big and seem to blend in with the sky around it. But I could make out a hint of red, maybe wings, and I knew that it was a Salamance. And it was heading straight for me. I quickly ran back to my house and try to find any of my Pokémon, one of my dragon types or even an Ice type, maybe even Boulder. I needed a team that would be strong against the Salamance's weaknesses. I hear it land in front of my house and let off a ground shaking roar. I got even more frantic looking for my Pokémon, it wasn't that the house I was staying in was a mess it was the fact that I had just woken up from a coma today and had no idea where anything was.

When I finally found the case that contained my Pokémon, I saw that they had been arranged by region and type. Region first, type second. I quickly grab what ones I need and rush outside. The Salamance was rampaging through the island's town square. I see that the people were protecting the kids from the pseudo legend, but that seemed to make it angrier. I pulled out Glalie's pokeball and threw it forward. It snapped opened revealing the ice-covered rock Pokémon inside. "Glalie, show them how we do this." I say as it begins to spin. "SALA!" The dragon roars as I grab my key stone. I feel something telling me to use the power and bond with Glalie. The Salamance hears another Pokémon and turns towards us. Upon seeing me it calms down and walks over to me. It lets out a whine and lays down in front of me. In its mouth is a backpack with the insignia of the Johto Champion. "Wait are you, Lance's Salamance." I say as I take the bag from the dragon.

As I open the bag, I see that there is a letter with six pokeballs inside. I open the letter and read it.

"_Dear Ash, I am sorry to inform you that your mother Delia Ketchum has been murdered by the leader of the fallen team Plasma. Ghetsis has been arrested however your mother was too frail to survive the attack and has passed. However, in her will she left all her Pokémon to you. These are the first six, upon this Salamance's return to me, the other shall be here, I am sorry to have to be the one to inform you of this cousin. But I also must tell you to not return to the Kanto region for her funeral as Ghetsis, Giovani, Zander, Archie, and Maxie have combined to form team Alpha._

_You should also know that Giovani is the current Kanto champion and your former friends have taken over the gyms and contest leagues of the region. But that is not all, the good news is that Diantha, and Cynthia are looking for you as well as the rest of the league champions and elite four, even those that are close to the level of a champion. The other champions have also agreed that if you step foot into our regions, you will be put under their protection and will help you anyway we can._

_So please remember that I love you cousin and I will see you soon, Cynthia and Diantha are already here waiting for Salamance's return and they have some friends of yours that are still on your side and hope that you are safe."_

I smile as I read the note. The sadness that would be evident was there. Deep down because I knew my mom wouldn't want me to be sad. She'd want me to smile. Smile and brighten the day as I took on the new challenge that was my life. "Aaron, I need to be trained, trained to use aura, and the psyche. Trained to show no fear, and how to be a guard. I need to become smarter and analyze the battlefield without knowing anything of my opponent. I need to learn to Mega Evolve and use the other Z-moves." He smiles and I see that he knows that this is my determination. "Alright Ash, tomorrow I want you at the Coliseum." He says as I take the new Pokémon into my house.

The next day I arrived at the coliseum, which was just the local gym, and my training began. I was training to become the new Master of Alola, and then the Pokémon master of the world.


	3. Raiding Paradise

Chapter 3: Storming Paradise, The Phoenix

So, two quick things for this chapter. Thing one is that I am trying something new with the POV labels at the beginning of sections. Thing two is that this chapter will be getting a little dark closer to the end so I must tell you that it may be rated M. This being, possible death, rape, and torture. However, it all ends with someone being a hero.

MT. Lanakila: Ula'ula island: Alola Ash POV

In Alola they say the region is only that cause of its beauty. A trainer can come to Alola to relax or battle on a new level of strength. The four islands hold the power of nature incarnate. And trainers chosen by the island guardians may use this power. The islands are also a place where, Coordinators who have lost their passion, to restore that same lost passion.

But for one trainer Alola, was home, and revival. Ash Ketchum stood on the mount Lanakila in the Alola region. He had a determined look on his face as he saw those that betrayed him make their way up the mountain. He smiled and took three steps back. He grabbed a pokeball from his side and enlarged it. "Let's give them an Alolan Welcome." He says as he rushes the side of the mountain before jumping off. As he falls the pokeball snaps open and Lunala appeared from the white.

They stop in front of the group and Ash tips his hat to them. "What are you doing, you could have been killed." Dawn says as Lunala begins to levitate in front of them. I look at them and use my aura to make my voice different. I definitely didn't need them knowing who I was. "Your right I could have. However, I have absolute trust in my pokemon." I say as I scratch Lunala on the head. "Lunala, here, would never have let me hit the ground, of course her psychic typing helps with that. And of course, the speed training I gave here." I say as Lunala gets closer to the ground. "Also, there is something that most people here in Alola have with their pokemon and that is an absolute bond." Finally noticing that my aura was making me sound like a native to the island. "Now, names Dallas, who are yawl, haven't seen you around here." I say in the same voice as Lunala lands on the ground. I then return her to her pokeball after jumping off her back. "Oh, all of us are here for the tournament, we are trying to be champions." I smirk at that as I tip my hat to them. "Well, be expecting you at the tournament, they call me the peoples champion as I am almost undefeated in recent years. So, I'll be seeing you around." I say as I pull out Solgaleo's pokeball and call it out. "Let's make the sun go around. Solgaleo." The Alchemic lion appears and I jump on its back. "Oh, and word to the wise, Alola is one of the biggest temptresses I have ever seen, it may look beautiful but every region has her secrets. Isn't that right Misty Waterflower." I say and begin to ride off. I knew I was in their heads now.

When I make it back up the mountain, I get off Solgaleo and return him to his pokeball. My friends were sitting and standing around a bench with pokemon out. Aaron was standing next to the bench with his Lycanroc (Midnight) out as he was checking him over.

"You ready for this Ash, once you enter that arena, there is no going back. It will be time to reveal yourself." Travis says to me. I look at him and then back at the group. "Travis, if I am revealed, you guys need to hide, Giovani will stop at nothing to have the legendaries, I need you all to hide and only come out when the ghost is clear, understand." I say as I see little Daniel and his Lilliepup run around Aphmau. "Sure, do and I will keep them safe if they do find us, after all we know how Giovani can be. If he wants something, he will stop at nothing to have it." I nod and walk towards the pokecenter and get ready to register myself.

When I got inside, I am met with the normal scene. A single nurse joy and her assistant pokemon, usually a Chancey or Wigglytuff. Sometimes and Audino. This one had a Comfey. "Welcome. How may I help you?" The nurse joy says to me. This is when I become nervous, I had been hidden from the world for almost 2 years now. If I came out of this hiding would my new family be in danger. Would the girls I love be in danger. Is there a chance that they have already been taken by Team Rocket and when I finally went to take them down for the final time, would I still be saving live people if they found out that raid on the island had failed?

"I'd like to enter into this tournament." I say as I hand her my pokedex. The nervousness still apparent, but now there was a confidence, if I revealed myself, I would be able to save them the moment that Giovanni revealed himself. I would be able to see them again.

"Thank you for registering, Mr. Lycan. You and your family will be staying in the Romeive mansion. (Props to those who get the reference for the mansion)" I nod and walk back outside. Travis nods to me and we all call out our ride pokemon. "Daniel, Logan, Dotty, you're with Ash." Aphmau says as I call out Solgaleo. "Hang on tight guys, Solgaleo only knows one speed." They all nod and I pat the lion's mane. Then we take off towards the mansion.

Top of the Mountain Dawn POV

When we reached the top of the mountain, I see that stranger and his lion pokemon again. Looking at the Pokemon, I could make out the possible typing. It was a steel type based on how the main stayed still as the Pokemon moved. It would also make since that this Pokemon may have been either a fire type or a psychic type as it seemed to have some psychic like abilities, including levitation and a strong sense of empathy as it seemed to truly understand its trainer's emotion,

However, what was truly bone chilling was the trainer. His amber eyes, the scars under his eyes, his messy raven black hair, the only thing that was missing was his Pikachu on his shoulder. A Pikachu that we killed two years ago. "Ash." I say to myself as the kid begins to ride on the back of the strange lion pokemon.

But how, we killed everyone on the island. That raid was supposed to be a way to remove a threat to Giovanni. Wait why did I care about what Giovanni's safety, or the safety of his plans. When did I start agreeing with him in his mission to rule the world?

Then everything hit me. What was really going on. I then began to panic, because that would mean that attack didn't work. He survived. That would mean that me and all of my friends were in danger. We were ready to kill Ash, why though, and what was this strange feeling in me. Like something that was leaving me. My mind was becoming clearer. Ash was in danger, and so were we if Giovanni found out he was still alive. I turned to May and see her with the same realization on her face. The others also have the same facial expression. The realization that we had done something horrible to our closest friend.

Romeive Mansion Ash POV

I arrive at the mansion and see that Aaron had outdone himself yet again. It was huge with enough room for all of us and then some. Lunala and Solgaleo had room to stretch out and walk the halls. "What are you guys waiting for, go and find your rooms." Aaron and Travis said as I booked it inside. I turn to the left at the end of the hall and begin to run up the strip of hall in front of me. I could almost feel at home here. I ran past room after room, looking for my room, when I saw it. It had the symbol of Arceus on it, and when I stopped, I heard someone squealing. Guessing it was Zane and KC I opened the door and saw that the room had an advanced PC system, meaning that I would never have to go to the pokecenter unless I wanted to for transfers. I had a single bed, because well you know. I lived on an island surrounded by married couples and there were no single women there. I was very lonely when I was on the island.

My gear was in the closet and I could see that I had a healing bay in there as well. There was a bathroom, so Aaron must have wanted me to stay in focus here. Wonder why. "Like its Ash, I figured you would want to stay hidden when you weren't battling and so that if they ever came after you, they would never be able to get far." I hear someone say behind me and see Aphmau standing at the door. "Yeah it's great Beta, but how did you guys get this set up." I ask as I point to the healing bay and PC. "Pokemon League gave them to us when they found out that you were with us." I nodded and sat at the PC. "Aph, am I ready for this, they are here and they know I am no longer a push around." I hear her hold in a giggle. "No idea if you are ready but, if it helps, we are all here for you." I nod, and boot up the PC. "I am going to gather some pokemon, maybe even grab one of the ones that Ivy gave me from Galar." I say as the welcome screen appears. "Alight but be prepared for them to have some powerful pokemon, team rocket is on their side." I nod as she leaves the room.

I select a few pokemon that I will need, either for training or just to find out what they can do. I then line my current pokemon on the transfer table and send them away. There is a flash of white and the new pokemon appears on the table. As I get the pokeballs, clipping to me belt, I get a since of Deja vu, I had done this in the Sinnoh League. Then I had a flash back to that league, all the fun I had with Dawn and the fun we had together. I finish my preparation for the night, then I leave. I needed to clear my head, and what better way than to train for the upcoming tournament. So, I went for a walk.

As I walk through the frozen woods that was the top of the mountain. I pull out a pokeball, this one had a bunny head on the top of the ball and had fire dancing around the bunny head. "Alright shake the ground, Scorbunny." I yell out as I throw the pokeball forward. It snaps open and reveals a small white bunny with fire red tipped ears. "Alright little one let me see what you can do." I say as he begins to run around and melt the snow away. "Alright so you seem to be pretty speed focused, okay so you may be of some help facing again the slower pokemon like Mamoswine." It nods and begins to run around again. "Alright Ivy, wasn't kidding you are pretty rowdy. You have more energy than a Lilliepup." I say as he comes back to my side. "Alright return for now, don't need for anyone to see you as you are my secret." I pull out his pokeball and return him.

"Alright Sobble, Hightide." I yell as I throw a pokeball forward. It snaps open, and with a flash of white a salamander like pokemon appears in the snow. "Sobble I want to see you and everything you have to offer." I say as the small chameleon pokemon. It seems super happy to see me. So happy that it starts to change colors and blend in with the snow. "Alight looks like you are something new to my arsenal, we'll have to train with that to become better a little more controlled." It nods and I pull out it's pokeball. "Return for now, we have a week to prepare." The red light connects it and it is sucked back into its pokeball.

"Ash is that really you." I turn to see May in the treeline. "Who's this Ash you speak of, I am Hydreian Lycan, from the Galar region." She looks at me and begins to tear up. "You were always a bad liar, look I found you so that's all that matters, I never meant to harm you, Giovanni was using this thing against us, some sort of ray that makes us think that you are weak and follow his every command." She says as she begins to break down into tears. "Glaceon broke me of it, she doesn't know how, but she did. The others they need help Ash. I hear them when the effects wear off, they are crying for forgiveness, they have fought for so long and every time they are broken of the will to fight then they are controlled again." She says. I didn't do anything; I didn't know what to do.

"I have a way to know if you are telling the truth, but you are coming with me, and if these people get hurt, you will feel my wrath." I say as I take her hand and begin to lead her to the mansion. All the way trying to get ahold of Travis, Lucinda, or Aaron. "Hello this is Aaron." I finally hear on Aaron's line. "Oh, thank Arceus, I need you to get a defensive area ready in case what I am about to do hits space Unova alright." I say as I make it to the back door. "May, this is your final chance to come clean, any sort of tracker is you currently controlled." She shakes her head and I pull her inside. "I think I figured out why my friends betrayed me." I say as I put her in a chair. "I need Lucinda and Travis here now." I say as Aaron calls them both down to us. "Tell them exactly what you told me May." I say as Lucinda and Travis sit in chairs across from May. "Alright Ash, So Giovanni, has been using some kind of ray to control me and all of Ash's old friends. When the effects begin to wear off, he drags us down to the room and does it again, he has been doing this for years for some of us. Others are new just starting a few month ago. They say they are from here in Alola; however, they are still fighting even now." She says as tears fall from her eyes again. "They tell us to do so many terrible things, they do so many terrible things. They break us, use some of us for things, others they turn into mindless soldiers for their cause. They did that to Max. that was the reason he shot you, they did it to me, I stabbed you, they used me Ash, they used me." She says adding new information.

I turn to my companions. "Is she telling the truth guys. Are those genuine." I say pointing to her tears as they fall. They nod and I fall to the floor. For two years, I have hated them. Two years that I wasn't fighting this. Children's minds are easiest to break. What have they done to Bonnie, and Max, what have they done to Dawn and May? They weren't power houses like the others, and for that matter, what have they used Iris for. She is higher than any of my friends as a champion level trainer, what have they done to my friends that are gym leaders or even those that became Trial Captains.

"How many do they have May." Travis says as he gets down to her level. He is calm and collected knowing that right now, anything could set off an aura bomb that could make the who island shake and tremble in its wake. "They have Brock, Misty, they had your mother, Ash, at one point however when she died, they disgraced her, she fought the longest and hardest, when they found out they had "killed you" she lost her will and died. They also have Annabel and Sabrina, however I don't know what they are doing to them, as the men don't touch them, and they don't do field work, Sabrina still runs the gym but she does so on auto pilot it appears. From Johto, they got someone but they don't talk about who, as even in mind control, they are still a little in control, but she is controlled still." She says as a glimmer of hope sparkles into her eyes.

"From Hoenn, they had me, Max, and Flannery, why they had her I don't know, and again she still runs the gym but it is on autopilot and she loses more than wins. But there is still room for her to win, most just do her gym last as the autopilot keeps her in a higher losing streak while she makes your life in the Hoenn region a little more difficult, mom and dad have already told me that I am to stay away from you." She says as he tears begin to dry. "That's not all either, in Sinnoh they only got Dawn, however they were trying to get ahold of Cynthia, Candice, Zoey, and Paul, however they weren't able to ultimately they did get Berry, and they also got another but again they don't tell us who it is." She says as she starts to name off random people that without Jessie and James being there they would have never known about.

"From Unova, they got Trip, Iris, Cillian, Elesa, Bianca, Skyla, and some girl named Hilda. They can't seem to break the last one however, and then last week they brought in another green haired kid, who they again are having issues breaking apparently, they can't seem to get past a firewall." She says as hope starts to spread through her. "May I only need to know one more region, who did they get from Alola." I say as everyone looks at me weird.

"They got a woman named Lusamine, who through her they corrupted the mind of her children Lillie and Gladion. After they were done with them, they were able to get five of the trial captains from the islands. They also got a guy named Guzma to help them out. Ash they all used to call out to you, apologies to you. They need help, please help them." I turned to Aaron. "May where is their base." I say as I turn. "They have a temporary one here in Alola. They said they were using some sort of paradise til the tournament was over." She says and I ignite my aura. "Aaron, it's time I get my friends back." I say and he nods. "I am getting Diantha and Cynthia on the phone now, Travis help young May here get to her room then meet us back here." He says and he nods. "May go with Travis and he'll help you get settled in." I say as my aura wraps around me. "And don't worry, we are getting them back." She nods and I sit down.

"Alright how do we do this Ash." Aaron says to me as I lay down a map of the Paradise. "He wants the legendaries, and he's going to get them. Plus, Ultra." I say as I pull the case out. "Alright all of you take the stage." I say as the pokeballs snap open. "It's time for me to end Giovanni once and for all, pick a partner and help them, we are raiding their base now." I say and they all nod.

After an hour, the legends have chosen who they want as a partner. For me, I had Necrozma, Zekrom, Arceus, Zamazenta, Ho-oh, and Mewtwo. "Alright everyone return your legends and we are heading out. Zacian and Zamazenta, show us your full power no holds bar." I say as I return to my team to their pokeballs. "Stay with me everyone who knows what else is in that paradise." I say "Hoorah." They all yell out.

In the Paradise. N/A POV

"How could you all be so stupid; she was the key to keeping the boy in tacked here. How the fuck did she even get free." Giovanni yells as he pulls out a gun. "No, you know what I don't want to hear it, consider this termination." He says as he pulls the trigger and takes out the two guards that were meant to keep may in her chamber. "He is no doubt on his way here, she probably already told him everything." He says as he gets some pokeballs. "Alright I am not failing this time, his father was a thorn in my side, I am not losing again." He says as he walks out to the other guards. "Clean that up and get them ready, we are about to have a war, and I need them in this battle." He says as the soldiers salute. "They always come to me; Ketchum better be ready for him to die." Giovanni says as he enters a dark room.

1 hour before raid. Steel POV

"Are you sure you are ready for this Ash; we can always have someone do reconnaissance first." Lawrence says. "Lawrence there isn't enough time for that, they have been in this mind control state for two years or more, they need someone to break them out, the three of them especially." Ash says as he lines up with the door to paradise. "Listen to me all of you now, once inside we can't leave until we have them all, where is Steel, I need him to stay with me, we are strong enough together that, getting to the main room will be a snap." Ash says as I walk forward. I already knew what was going to happen from this point on, I saw the vision, however I needed to help him. I may be able to change his future, by giving up mine.

Raid Begins Ash POV

Steel and I busted open the door with aura enhanced strength and dash in, as we ran Rocket grunts began to call out pokemon. I look to Steel and see a confident smile appear on his face. He may not be the strongest trainer, but he was one of the greatest fighters. However, before we could do anything, the legends snapped out of their pokeballs and began to take down the lesser pokemon. "Steel we have to keep moving, we have to get to the cells, he will be in one of them." I yell to the boy with glowing blue eyes. He dodges a strike from a grunt before breaking the arm. "10/4 watch your six." He says as he throws a throwing knife pinning a grunt to the wall. "Stay put if you know what's good for you." He says to the grunt as we run down the hall. We were using aura jumping and wall running. "You're doing great Steel, just keep up." I say as grab a guard and throw him into a wall, and smashing his skull in. "Steel we just smashed grunts into walls." I say as blood covers the walls. "Yeah we really need to limit the amount of death." He says as he throws another grunt into a wall. "I thought we were trying to limit the amount of death." I say as we run down the hall again the legends following close behind. "That was before I saw that guys face, he had a huge amount of ugly I felt like fixing."

We kick open another door and see some grunts there that we defeat without them throwing out pokemon. "Remember what she said Steel we have to get to the basement. She said that was where the control was done, just stay focused and collected." I say as I duck underneath a steel beam that had fallen through the floor. "Looks like Aaron has begun to destroy the structure that was added onto the island." Steel says as he slides under another grunt. "Steel we just need to get to the basement and free them from the mind control now." I say as I look down at the ground and a crazy idea comes to my head. "Steel Aura Blast the ground." He nods and we jump in the air and aim our aura spheres at the ground. "Fire." I say as the spheres blast a giant hole in the ground. We jump down the hole, hoping that it eventually ends up in the basement. I didn't know what to expect, however there was nothing in this world that was going to stop me.

When I get there, I see that all of my old friends were chained to the wall. It angered me, allowed me to tap into a piece of my aura. A truly missing link that Sir Aaron had left their bloodline, primal anger. The rage that had been building up in me. It was the catalyst for this anger, and what needed to happen was not going to be pretty. "Steel, watch my back please, I am going to get them out of here, I want you to take them and the others out of here." I say as I walk over to them. I turn on my aura vision and see that all of them are still alive.

"They did so well to break your spirit, and the fact that you wanted to die was icing on the cake." I hear the demons voice behind me say. "Let them go Giovani, it's me you want, and I am here." I say as I watch Steel use his aura to disappear. "Your right, it is you I want, but to get to that point I need to reach out through the bridges." He then clicked a button, and the chains were all released. "If you can kill me, they go free, but if I kill you, I get the legends and myths." He says as two weapons appear in front of me. "If it is the only way to get them free, then let's dance." I say as I grab my weapon. It was a 3-foot katana with the rocket insignia placed on the hilt.

I rushed Giovani and begin to swing at him; however, he grabbed the other weapon and began to fight back. For an old man he was fast and strong. "What you thought I would be slow and weak." He says as he pushes me away from him. "I have never been stronger, and it is all thanks to these people you call friends." He says as I realize that he now knew everything about me. My weaknesses, my strength, even how I battled. There was no way I would be winning this. Not without some help. "Giovanni your right, you learned everything about me from these guys, at least what they knew. I'm guessing you found out about new Island from Misty and Brock as they both knew about it." I say as my aura travels throw my body. A full cowl, (Props again for reference.) my arms were glowing blue and blue lightning traveled down my body, the power that I had stored in me. "It was over the moment you angered me. Steel now." I say as the Alolan native appears and grabs my friends and teleports out. I then rush Giovanni, I just needed to distract him long enough for my friends to get out of here. "So, you do still have more that I don't know, amazing the amount of power you have." Giovanni says as grunts come into the room carrying Multiple girls all with guns to their heads. "However, I know one thing about you. Your one weakness, your friends." I watched as he pulled the trigger and shot Lillie in the shoulder. She fell to the ground screaming in pain, he missed her heart and hit her shoulder.

I felt something new break in me, breaking past me limits, I rushed Giovanni, stabbing him straight through the heart. "How?" I hear him murmur, even though the broken speech and blood pouring from his mouth. "Simple, you broke someone that was supposed to be unbreakable, you harmed his friends, killed his mother, but you see that girl you shot, he loved her, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back." I hear someone say as Travis enters the room. "Ash, there is no going back from this, he is dying, he cannot be saved, however she can be." I pulled the blade from Giovanni and rushed towards the fallen blonde. I held her close and felt her heartbeat.

"Ash is that you." I hear her say as I begin to tear up. "Yes, please just stay calm, I am going to heal you." I say to her as I felt her move her other arm towards me. "I am sorry, he had control of us, we never meant to hurt you." She says as she begins to whimper in pain. "I know, I know, just relax the pain is going to be gone in a second." I say calmly, I let my aura travel down my arm and into her. I then begin to hum Lugia's song. Watching as my aura turn from a stunning Azul, to a soothing sea green. "Kill them all." I hear Giovanni say as the grunts all cock their guns. "Do it, and none of you leave here alive." I hear a saving grace say. Aphmau and here Gardivoir stood behind the grunts. She had a purple aura blazing around her. "You okay Ash." I hear Aaron say as the rest of my new family appears in the lab room with us. "I'm fine but I need you to start getting all of them out of here." I say as Travis and Lucinda begin working on that. Removing the other girls two by two. I held Lillie until they came over and took her from me. She was going to be okay; I knew she was. I then breathed in deep and turned to face Giovanni. "Giovanni, I have decided your punishment, I am going to heal you." I say as I take steps towards him.

As I get close, he looks at me, "And what, pray tell can you do for me, I have had my heart stabbed by a sword, and that same weapon removed forcefully from the same organ. I am dying Grandson, there is nothing you can do for me." He says as I step closer. "Your right, there is nothing I can do for your physical body, however before you go and face judgment, I can say my final words." I say kneeling next to him. "Grandfather, I know you never like my father after what he did to your original team Rocket, but everything you have done, everything you've said, I forgive you. And if you can't find the strength to accept this forgiveness, then there is truly nothing anything in this world can do for you." I say as I walk over to my family. "Wait, Red was my Son." I stop dead in my tracks and smile. "Yes, he was, and he forgives you to." I say stepping next to Travis.

However, as we warp out, I take one last look at Giovanni, and I see tears coming down his face and he takes his last breath. I then do the same, I begin to cry, I had just taken a life.

The Mansion Travis POV

When we get back to the Mansion, Ash immediately goes to his room, I could have sworn that he was crying. Was it in happiness to have his friends back or sadness because he had just killed the last of his biological family? I watch him walk away, and realize it's not because of either, it was because he had taken a life. He had taken the life of an evil man, but he still took a life. But this was only the beginning, we had gotten all of his friends that were being affected by the mind control, but there was so much more coming, Lucinda, and I had seen it. A shadow, and light that burns the sky.


	4. Mending and Battling

**Chapter 4: Mending and Battling.**

**You guys wanted this story, and I brought it back to life with chapter 3, it was really weird when I took down the rewrite notice and saw two reviews pop up, asking me to update the story, Some PMed me about the story giving ideas. Now I can't promise this chapter is going to be any good, but I can promise that there will be a little bit of fluff, or at least attempted fluff.**

**Also relating to the Fluff, there is no rule book I can find for Aphmau characters that aren't already paired up, so I may do somethings that will offend, or make you angry, but I have to ask you to be like Elsa, and let it the fuck go.**

**The Mansion Lucinda POV**

I began to heal those that came into the house from the paradise. Both people and pokemon. Now I am not a physical healer, I am providing mental healing. Removing the effects of the ray, from thier minds. It was a long grueling process that required my full attention and concentration.

The first two to arrive were an african man that had spiky brown hair. His eyes were squinted shut, and he was wearing a green vest over an orange shirt. He was the worst of it, the amount of mental breaking was horrible. It seemed to have started about 10 years ago, about the time that Ash ended his Kanto journey, but it appeared to be in small doses, enough to allow, whoever was using the ray to manipulate him enough, to go to Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, and meet up with Ash, travel with him, learn what he could and report to them on the findings.

However the other person, a girl with orange hair, had it in higher doses for a shorter time. This being enough to convince her to go to the orange islands and Johto with Ash and learn what she could from him there. However there is some blanks in the use of the mind control, meaning this girl had enough control at one point to maybe try warn Ash about the coming plan.

"How are they doing." I hear Cadenza say as she comes into my room. "They were hit with everything mentally, from basic mental control to the use of fear for torture. I may need some form of catalyst for the negative energy given off by the ray." I say as I begin to look at the next two of Ash's friends. The brother and sister pair from Hoenn. These two had an average amount of exposure, meaning that they were exposed to the ray for maybe 5 years on and off. May had most of it wiped when me and Travis looked at her earlier, however Max had would need a couple of those treatments. That may be enough to remove the ray from the system. "That ray was packed with Anti-Aura Psyche, Sabrina and Anabel were easy to remove from the affects, as their psyches are powerful enough to push past the anti-aura." I say as I remember how hard I worked on everyone the moment Steel, began bringing them in. Weakening the rays affect on them when they got in.

"Lucinda, you need to relax, I understand that these people take top priority, but you also need to relax yourself your working too hard." Cadenza says as she stands next to me. "Cadenza, they have hated Ash, because of someone else, for almost three years. I have to help them break free." I say as she begins to rub my shoulders. "Yes you need to help them, but you also have to relax yourself, come watch TV with us, I could really use my snuggle buddy." She says as I just sigh. "Why do you always win." I say as I stand up. "Fine, one movie, but I am having one of the Wreckers keep an eye on these people." I say as I leave. I walk down the hall and see Steel breathing heavy, he is sweating and seems to be distracted. "Steel, you alright." I ask the young Wrecker. "Yeah just used a lot of aura to transport them all here." He says as I see his mark isn't glowing. "How much aura did you use, you are only able to teleport two at a time, and there were at least 30 people there. That's 15 trips at least, and that was without your partner." I say as I see a faint glow return to his marks, but then it goes out again. "Yeah it took a lot out of me, but I should be fine in an hour or so." He then closes his eyes and seems to concentrate on pumping aura through his body. I see the glowe return again but only briefly. "Maybe 2." He says as he tries to walk away, only to start limping.

"Aura is a powerful force, just like psyche it takes a lot of the person using it if the user over uses its power. He just learned to use aura last year, and he has over used it when he transported all those people." Aaron says next to me. I jump into Cadenza's arms because he startled me. "So you saw it to huh." I hear Travis say as I look behind me. "Yeah, he can't bring it forward, that could mean that he can't summon aura anymore, or that his aura is finally finalizing with it's catalyst." Travis says as I see someone run past me. "Sorry Lucinda, Ash and I are having a battle can't be late." What I think is Garroth, says as he turns a corner.

"This family will never be normal." I say as I sweatdrop. "Although we would never have it any other way." Aaron says as we all begin walking out of the lab. "So you think Ash is actually at the battlefield or is he in the room with those three from the islands." Cadenza says. I hear a squeal, from Nani, as she comes running through the hall. "He kissed her, it was on the forehead, but it was still a kiss, I have to find Aphmau, she has to know about this." I see the normal calm and collective girl run along the wall. "Kawaii~Chan, stop." I hear Zane say as he runs after he, using aura to run along the ceiling. "Okay Aaron you have a point however, there is something that makes me nervous, the last time KC did that it was back in Galar, on Mystreet when she finally saw you and Aph together." We all laugh at that, we don't even remember who said it, just laugh because that's what we do. We are family.

**Steel's Room, Steel POV**

I look at my markings and see that they are turning black. I should have dodged while in the lab, I should have realised what Faba was doing. He wasn't using the anti-aura cannon. It was a new device, meant to hit Ash. To fully drain him of his aura. To make one die from thier life force being drained. "Mr. Delacroix, I have the test results, it seems that you do have a clock to beat, maybe a month left before the last of your aura leaves your body, and you die." Mrs. Wicke says as she removes the reader from my arm. "What can we do about this, what can we do to keep me alive." I say as I see my mark go lower and lower. "You said the weapon Faba was using is still in the paradise somewhere. If I could find the weapon, I could maybe reverse engineer it." She says as she begins to look at my marks. "That would take to long, however, and there is no telling what would happen if you began to use aura, it might shorten the amount of time." She says as she began to run her hand up and down the marks. "You have a strong aura, maybe getting a second partner could boost yours enough to beat the affects. But that could also take over a month." She says as she pulls her hand away. "You know I do know someone that might be able to help here on the islands, but she's on Poni, you might have to miss the tournament." She says as I look at her with a 'Yeah Right' face. "Obviously that's not an option."

She begins to pace. Trying to come up with an answer, there was no guarantee that this woman in Poni would be able to help me with my problem, the partner thing might work, but what Pokemon besides a Lucario could help me, and get on my wavelength as quickly. Then there was the reverse engineering thing, Wicke could do something about it, however that is no guarantee that would work as well, in fact it might make it worse, because we have no idea who else was hit with the ray or how many auras were absorbed. No matter what I did, the easiest way to live was to find a second partner. "Well mom, if I die by the end of the month, I want you to know, that I love you, and that I died doing what I love to do, and that I was loved." I say to myself as I think back to my mom. What would she do, then something clicked into my head. "My mom had an aura partner, I still have the pokemon, do you think that would work, I wouldn't need to bond to much with it, and it is already on my wavelength." I say as I look at Wicke. "Yes if the Pokemon could use aura, even in the slightest, it may allow you to push past the effects of the pulse." She says as I jump off the bed and walk over to my PC.

"Let me get it here, and I hope this work Wicke, I can't leave this world, I have a family, I have a reason to live." I say as I select the pokemon. My mom was always one to be prepared, this Pokemon was captured the day I was born, by my father, my mother raised us both together, and the day my parents died, it helped me escape, I really hope I can bond with it, we are already on the same wavelength, thanks to my mother.

**(AN: Take a guess at the pokemon. To help, I give you the type. Pure Fighting. And can manipulate aura well enough to count.)**

**Ash POV**

"Take the Stage, Sylveon." I yell as I throw out my eeveelution. The ribbon pokemon appeared, letting off a cute little squeak. "Alright, Draddigun take the stage." Garroth yells as he throws his mighty dragon forward. The Dragon roars, shaking the ground, it was powerful I could see that from it's aura. "Garroth, you have the first move." Zane says as the match begins. "Draddigun, flamethrower, make it count." Garroth yells as a massive jet of fire is launched from Draddiguns mouth. "Sylveon, Protect, then use Reflective Screen." I say as Sylveon throws a green barrier up around itself, the flames bounce harmlessly off of the barrier. Once the flames concede, I see my fairy type throw up two invisible barriers making my teams defence and special defence raise dramatically. "Draddigun, Dragon Rush to get close, then use incinerate." Garroth says as I see the purple energy surround the dragon type. "Sylveon, wait til last minute then dodge by sliding underneath." My Ribbon pokemon obeys. As the purple missile that was Draddigun rushes towards her, Sylveon runs forward and slides underneath the dragon, "Draining Kiss, Now." I say as Sylveon kisses the dragon and drains its energy. She takes a small amount of damage from Draddiguns rough skin ability, but she just shakes it off and begins to bounce around the battlefield. "Draddigun, use your moment, pivote and continue your charge." Garroth yells to his dragon, only for the dragon to stop it's rush.

"Sylveon, now while he is staled. Use Misty Terrain, then combo Fairy Wind, with Moonblast." Sylveon followed the commands almost perfectly. "Shut it down Draddigun, use Bulldoze." Garroth says as I look at the ground around me and my Pokemon as it begins to shake. "Sylveon, Baton Pass Now." I say as my ribbon pokemon does the move. She flows back to a pokeball, as I grab my next partner. "Corviknight, make it count." I say as my Galarian Raven Pokemon appears. "Smart Ash, almost ingenious." Garotth says, as I smirk, "Corviknight, use Iron Defence and Metal Sound." I yell as my bird Pokemon does the command. "Raise your defence and drop mine, what are you thinking." I hear Garroth whisper. "Draddigun, back off and use Hone Claw, boost up your attack as much as possible." Garroth says as his dragon pokemon backs off. "Now, Corviknight, U-turn, rock and roll." I say as my avian pokemon rushes forward and slams into Druddigon. Draddigun falls to the ground fainted and Corviknight returns to her pokeball. "Sylveon Take the stage again." I say as my ribbon pokemon appears.

"You did well Druddigun, return, take a nice long rest." Garroth says to his Dragon type pokemon. "Defend the Lord, Tyranitar." Garroth yells as he throws a pokeball forward. "Sylveon be ready." I say as I get into a battle stance. "Locking in Crystal." I say as I snap my fairium-Z into my Z-ring. "Ready." I ask my Eeveelution. She nods to me and we begin to move through the motions. Remembering how, Aaron taught me how when I first arrived on the island. I feel my aura kick up as well, as I finish my motions. "Let's go, Twinkle Tackle." Sylveon nodded and began to run full force towards Tyranitar, gaining a pink aura. She plowed through the pseudo-legendary, for highly effective damage. "Sylveon Baton Pass." I yell as Sylveon returns to its pokeball, I grab Corviknights. "Let's go, Corviknight." I yell as I throw out the raven pokemon. I wait for Tyranitar to stand back up, but it never happened. "Tyranitar is unable to battle, the winner is Sylveon, Which means that the winner of this contest is, Ash Ketchum." I hear Zane say as I fall to the ground. I was tired that Z-move took more out of me than normal.

"I have to say Ash, your batting skills have improved greatly since you joined us on the island. I remember when you first got there. You couldn't use all the Z-moves, and definitely couldn't mega evolve. But today Ivy sent me something else for you." I hear Aaron says as he walks onto the battlefield. I nod and stand up with the help of Garroth. "Ivy found this in the Galar, region, said that you might recognize it." He handed me a pokeball, It was dented and rusted but I could still make out the feeling of the red lines. "This pokeball, it was never opened right." I say as Aaron nods and I take the ball. It was dad's first pokeball. And no I do not mean Charizard. "Alright, everyone I am going to ask you to back away." I say grasping the ball tightly in my hand. Everyone on the battlefield began to take a few steps backward. "Show them your power, Pidgeot." I call out the giant bird pokemon and it begins to fly high in the sky.

"Your dad left us some of his pokemon. I believe he said that they were his top 20 strongest, pokemon, seeing as he released his legendaries and they have already joined you. You'll be receiving these pokemon as time goes on." Aaron says as Pidgeot flies down next to us. "You remind me of my own pidgeot." I say to the bird as it flies around. I stroke the feathers on her head. "I was always curious about dad's Pokemon, I knew the day he died that someone had to have them, one of every Pokemon in the world, minus the legendaries of course." I say as I move my hand down to the feathers below the neck, petting them. "But I only have his top twenty, meaning that he sent the others to someone else, do you know where he sent them?" I ask the Alpha. I had begun to stroke the birds back, and it began to coo in enjoyment. "Believe it or not, those Pidgeot is one of the ones we didn't have, she is his 21st strongest Pokemon, they were heading to a friend of his in the Galra region. Well actually two friends, Victor and Gloria. However, we got a call from them saying that someone had stolen some of the Pokemon, but they had been recovered, however a couple were still missing. Pidgeot being one of them, Kim also sent one over, this one being a ninetails." Aaron explained as the nine tailed fox appeared next to him. "These two will be joining you, as well as the twenty, and Aphmau went to retrieve them." Aaron says as I sat down and the Pidgeot takes her place next to me, and the ninetails lays at my feet.

"Have her bring them to my room please, I need to rest, this is a lot to hit me at once." I say as I walk back to the Mansion and enter the main doors. I walk to my room and lay down on my bed. So much had hit my mind. First was the fact that my friends didn't betray me of thier own free will, that they never meant for me to die. Then to find out that Lillie was targeted, all because of one person's selfish needs for power. All because I left her in the Alola region without a way to defend herself. What was I doing. I should have stayed with her, or taken her with me.

But then I stop, she would never have been safe either way. Giovani would have never stopped, he would have found her eventually. She was always a target, he wanted me, and was going to use her to get me. One way or another. My aura, it was one of the things he needed, but what was it needed for? He would have control of the legendaries if he got control of me. Was is because my aura was to powerful, was it because he had to control the legendaries for his plan to what was his plan. He dismantled team Rocket at the end of Alola, they weren't working, and what of his pokemon. "Ash, I have a package for you if you want it." I hear a gentle voice say. I instantly jump from my bed. "Lillie." I say as I rush forward and crash my lips onto hers. I had grown a fair bit taller than her. I towered over her now. "What are you doing here." I say once I stopped for air. "Lucinda said that I was okay, that the anti-aura, it was gone." She says as she hugged me close. "I was so scared I was going to lose you. They would break me mentally, emotionally, but not physically, I would still fight even if my mind wasn't with me." She said as she began to sniffle. "They wanted me to hate you, wanted you to die. They were using psychic types, and ghost types to weaken my mind." She said as I hugged her closer. "Don't worry about that anymore." I say as I kiss her neck. "I'm just happy you're awake, that you are safe. Because now I am not leaving your side. I will be forever your guardian." I say as she begins to laugh, I always forget the she is extremely ticklish in the neck.

"But what are you doing back in Alola, I thought you had a league to win." She says as I lose my smile for a second, but then put it back on. "I decided that I should take on Alola again, maybe even take on the elite four." I say to her as I let go of her. "Hey I have someone I have to go talk to, my Pokemon are in my room and have been wanting to meet you." I say as I turn and begin to run down the hall. "I will be back, don't worry." I yell back to her. I then use my aura to jump. Vanishing from her sight and appearing in Lucinda's office. "Lucinda what can I tell Lillie." I say as she turns. "She knows what she can remember, since she wasn't part of the raid on the island or your home, she will not know that you left Kanto, or that your mom is dead." She says as she begins to stand up. "She will need to know what happened to you, these past couple of years." She says as I sit in a chair. "She would never forgive any of them, she fought them for a year and a half, they broke her mentally, emotionally, but she would physically fight them off, she had to. She was afraid, that women was never afraid when we were teenagers, we fought ultra beast for Arceus sakes. She isn't afraid of anything." I say as I finally look Lucinda in the eye. "How do I tell her it wasn't thier fault, how do I tell her that they tried to kill me, how do I tell them my mom is dead, how do I tell her that I am not alright." I say as a cool red aura, spread across my arms. The aura of anxiety. "She will be mad at them, and that is one temper I never want to see again." I say as I finally let my mind relax. "Ash you are going to need to breath. Just tell her and explain everything, even what Giovanni did." Lucinda says as I stand back up. "Your friends from Alola and Kalos as also awake, I have never seen someone recover from anti-aura so quickly. They must have been fighting, even if it didn't look it, they must have been fighting." She says as she hands me something. "By the way, Aphmau forgot this, she said that you wanted all of these guys." It was a pokeball, and it had the picture of an Alakazam on it. "Dad's Alakazam is in the top 20, who else was up there." I say as I hug Lucinda and leave her room. Running down the hall, and using my aura to jump again.

When I get back to my room, Lillie is at my PC, and is looking around my room as if looking for someone. "You didn't tell me the whole truth earlier, so I am going to ask you again, what are you doing in Alola." She says, and I already see her temper starting to boil.

**Lillie POV**

"So I ask you again, what are you doing in Alola." And that was when Ash's face went from a smile, to a look of sadness. "I left Kanto, because I was betrayed by all of my old friends, Giovanni forced them to do this, they tried and almost succeed to kill me, Travis here on the island saved me from that fate, but two years later Giovanni found me again and sent those that were at the pillar that day came again, and no one could save Pikachu, they killed him, killed him in cold blood, and that was the end of that, I found out that Giovanni had set up base here in Alola and so I came here. In hopes that I would be able to find his base and put an end to his plans, and we did that thanks to May, the rest you already know." Ash says as he sits on the bed. "About a year before the raid, I recieved a letter from my cousin, Lance, in johto, telling me that my mother had been murdered and I was going to be receiving her pokemon. I have them all still." He says as he stands up. "They didn't do these things conciously. But it still happened, I can't promise that me and your friends from Alola will be happy with them, but we can keep the peace." I say as he sits down. I see how he has changed since the day he left, his arms were more developed, and so was his chest. I sigh as I sit next to him. "So what is your plan from here." I say as he looks at me. "Show the Alola region, the power that I have gained, show the world what I have become, and if the other teams come after me than so be it." He says as a smile appears on his face.

I see him getting pumped and I do so as well. "Well then, show me what power you have now, I want to feel every ounce of fighting spirit." I say as I grab his arm and begin to drag him down the hall. He needed me now more than ever. I had to become his anchor. I may have needed mending mentally, but he needed more mending than anyone on the island. And I was going to be the one doing the mending.

**Alright guys that was chapter 4, tell me what you think and as always, this is the Lost Brothers Grimm, signing off**


	5. GALAR POKEMON ARE HERE

Alright Guys, I am back with this story, and I have decided that I am going to bring Galar into this, and not just Zamazenta and Zacian but all of the pokemon, so send me some you want Ash to have, and maybe even some of the other OCs, also tell me is Steel, (If he makes it.) should survive, or die, and if he should live, what pokemon from Galar he might have.


	6. Give me Pokemon

I need Galar Pokemon, anything you have I want to hear, obviously he is going to get the legends but I need anything else give me moves, names, way of receiving, let me see what you all have, I don't care how. I am going to have this open for a week, Everyday I will look at the reviews and repost this notice with an updated list. Here is what I have.

Corviknight (Expected this one.)

Moves Known: Steel Wing, Revenge, Payback, and Air Slash, plus anything I want to throw in

Can Gigamax

Drednaw: (This one was no expected)

Moves Known: Razor Drill, Jaw Lock, Water Gun, Counter, Protect, and what ever I want to throw in

Can Gigamax

Boltund: (Wasn't sure on this one)

Moves Known: Electrify, Play Rough, Thunder and Fire Fang, and anything I feel is nessasary


End file.
